French Nightmare
by iluvfruitsbasket
Summary: TECHNIQLY THERE IS A FRENCH EXCHANGE AT TOHRU, KYO AND YUKI'S SCHOOL. YUKI BEING THE PRESEDENT HAS TO HAVE AN EXCHANGE STUDENT. ANYWAYS YOU THINK TOHRU CAN GET ALONG WITH EVERYBODY, APART FROM ONE... RATED T FOR SUPRISINGLY TOHRU'S MOUTH! TEEHEE
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET, IF I DID I WOULD BE RAVING EVERY NIGHT! HAHAHAHAHA**

**HEY GUYS!BTW THIS IS NOT AGAINST FRENCH PEOPLE WHAT SO EVER! I AM LEARNING THEIR LANGUAGE AT SCHOOL I THINK THEIR AUSOME! ANYWAYS I FINALLY MANAGED TO THINK OF SOMETHING TO WRITE. TECHNIQLY THERE IS A FRENCH EXCHANGE AT TOHRU, KYO AND YUKI'S SCHOOL. YUKI BEING THE PRESEDENT HAS TO HAVE AN EXCHANGE STUDENT. ANYWAYS YOU THINK TOHRU CAN GET ALONG WITH EVERYBODY, APART FROM ONE... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...**

**GUILLAUME IS FRENCH FOR WILLIAM INCASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW... PLEASE ENJOY :D XXX**

Chapter 1: Fuming Tohru and an irritating frog...

"GUILLAUME, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND PICK UP YOUR BOXERS NOW!" Tohru screamed up the stairs, she never ever gets annoyed at anyone but maybe this French exchange student was an exception! The three Sohma males sat in the sitting room watching the incident in front of them. This was a screaming Tohru and a smirking Guillaume. It walked down the stairs and picked up his boxers that which were mushed on the wood panelling floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"I am unbelieving sorry my Baggett, please forgive me for doing this horrible crime!" Guillaume dramatically said in a French accent. By now Tohru was red with anger at the frog calling her a Baggett... I mean really she can just about cope with Shigure calling her his flower, but Baggett now that was pushing it.

"IF YOU DARE CALL ME A B*****Y BAGGETT AGAIN, IM GONNA PULL YOUR F*****G HEAD OFF YOUR F*****G NECK!" Tohru screamed at the frog who was Guillaume. The 3 Sohma's stared at her wide eyed, she actually just swore and got angry, all in one, this is a record!

"What are we having for dinner my bagge..."

*SLAP, RIP, SLAP!*

"AHH TOHRU, DESCENDEZ DE MOI VOUS LES FEMMES FOLLES!" (Translated: "AHH TOHRU, GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY WOMEN!")

"NO NOT UNTIL YOU APPOLIGIZE, I SAID I WOULD RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR NECK IF YOU CALLED ME THAT ONE MORE TIME!" Tohru screamed into his ear.

"JE SUIS DESOLE, VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ!" He screamed back in the pain that Tohru was inflicting on him. (Translation: "I'M SORRY REALLY SORRY!")

"Good and you better be sorry!" Tohru calmly said before releasing her grip on his short black hair, making him floor to the ground. She walked off into the kitchen.

"Oh and dinner will be ready soon!" She excitedly said to the 3 Sohma's. The Tohru we know and love is back, what a relief! Shigure, Yuki and Kyo just stared at her, did she really just do that.

"Ahh, qui font mal, peut-être je ne devrais pas la taquiner tellement, mais alors il n'y aurait rien pour faire dans ce monde! Damnez ma tête fait vraiment mal!"The men's attention reverted back to the muttering French boy. (Translation: "Ahh, that hurt, maybe I shouldn't tease her so much, but then there wouldn't be anything to do in this world! Damn my head really hurts!")

"Um Yuki, I think you should maybe take him out somewhere because that Tohru was really scary!" Shigure fake cried to Yuki

"Maybe your right, to be honest I don't like him either!" Yuki whispered back

"Then why the hell did you volunteer to have an exchange... um thing anyway!" Kyo shouted back

"No you two. Don't start a fight; I think my eardrums might shatter into tiny pieces soon with anymore noise!" Shigure announced

"*cough cough*" Guillaume fake coughed to get their attention, it worked and they all stared at him.

"Do you know a doctor; my head is throbbing like hell!" Guillaume asked, for once reasonably politely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_15 MINUETS LATER..._

"_DING DONG!"_

"Ahh Har'i! You came to visit me?" Shigure announced

"No you twat you called me because the exchange student had an accident! May I ask how?" Hatori asked

"Well you see, Tohru really hates Guillaume, and he left his boxers on the floor and you see, she hates that so she told him to come and pick them up. He apologized rather sarcastically and called her a Baggett, then... Oh Har'i it was awful... she got angry!" Shigure exclaimed, Hatori raised his eyebrow.

"And..." He nudged Shigure almost making him fall over. Shigure looked at his feet.

"She, well... um said that if he called her that again she would rip his head of his neck and well you see, he then called her a Baggett again, so she did what she threatened and pulledhishairandtwistedhisne ckandhorriblethingslikethat, I think he disserved it though." Shigure finished. Hatori looked pale; really did she actually do that? I didn't think it was possible.

"Oh hello Hatori-san!" Tohru greeted breaking the stunned silence with one of her famous smiles plastered on her face.

Suddenly a pair of boxers flew at her, hitting her square in the face.

"AHHHHHHH! I SWARE WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU, YOU WON'T HAVE A LIMB TO WALK BACK TO YOUR FROG COUNTRY WITH!"

**HOW WAS IT? I NEED 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**ILUVFRUITSBASKET :D**


	2. AN

**HEY GUYS SORRY THIS IS ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE! I HAVE GOT A POLL (U KNOW VOTING) ON MY PROFILE, I WAS WONDERING IF U WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO VOTE! THANKS! :) LUV U GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! **

** iluvfruitsbasket**

** xxxxx**

** 3**


End file.
